


All Work and No Fun Makes for Bored and Unbearable Twins

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeriCan bros, FACE Family, Gen, M/M, also be warned for my lack of knowledge in current happenings around the world, also kumajirou is surprisingly not mentioned but hes there okay just imagine him, also they're such little shits to England in this fic and who doesn't love that?, country names used, i think it's cute but whatever, not my best work haha, russia is being borderline creepy and weird, there needs to be more brotherly Ame/Can being typical bros bc it's what i live for, this is just a random thing that popped into my head when i saw a pic, world meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're bored is the thing, and even teens need a break from work at some point. And ... sure, they might not be actual teens but they are physically, which has to be excuse enough!</p><p>(In which America and Canada are a handful and England has no idea what to do with them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Fun Makes for Bored and Unbearable Twins

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was just a little blurb I thought of inspired by the picture below. country names are used because why not. now go and enjoy brotherly AmeriCan being little shits to their dad!

~

"Canada, bro, you're here early! Whatcha up to?

Canada looked up to see his brother America walk in, and he waved.

"Hey, Mer. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to come here and chill for a bit."

America walked over and sat beside his brother, leaning forward to look at him.

"What're you doin'?"

"Just on my phone. Nothing really else to do."

"How boring do you think this meeting's gonna be?" America asked, sighing.

Canada looked up at his brother in shock.

"Woah, you're usually so into world meetings. Mostly to preach about your heroism, but still."

"Yeah, but nothing interesting has been happening. No wars or conflicts or anything. Everyone's chill. This is just gonna be an update meeting, I bet. Bo-ring."

Canada nodded in agreement.

"How much do you wanna bet that Daddy and Papa are gonna somehow find something to argue about?" he asked, smiling a little. He was referring to France and England, of course. Despite the love they had for each other, their fathers were always butting heads over something or other.

"Dude, I'd bet Tony, my whale, and my entire _country_ if we were betting on _that!_ " America laughed, shaking his head. "Our dads are always arguing no matter where they are."

The two reminisced for a moment, until Canada spoke up.

"Say, how about you and I just chill together for this meeting? I have my headphones, so we can listen to music and watch Vines and stuff!"

America nodded happily.

"Totally! We don't hang out much anymore. I miss it! It'll be nice to spend time with you again. Also, I forgot my phone at home."

Canada rolled his eyes fondly before giving America one of his earphones and putting the other in his ear, then hid his phone under the table to make it look like they were paying attention were anyone to glance over at them. Nations began filing in in large groups, chatting and laughing and not even noticing the two boys who sat in the corner at the back.

"Alright, well, if that's everyone then this World Meeting can begin," England spoke up, ending the chatter.

"Who died and made you in charge, _mon cher?_ " France asked teasingly from his seat beside England.

The latter shot his husband a withering look before turning back to everyone.

"Normally, America begins these meetings, but I have no idea where he is," England stated uncertainly. "It's quite unlike my son to miss out on a World Meeting, considering how much he adores bragging about his heroism."

"America is gone? Oh, happy day!" Russia piped up from his seat. He was met with a glare from both France and England, but didn't appear too worried or threatened by it.

"Well, anyways, let's proceed," England continued, a slight hint of unease colouring his voice. "As you all know, everything has been quite peaceful lately, aside from the occasional skirmishes here and there, and of course, the war in Iraq. Generally, though, nothing too serious has risen, which we should all be glad for."

A murmur of agreement swept throughout the assembled nations, being hushed once France spoke up.

"Oh? Where is _mon amour, mon petit garcon?_ " he asked, slightly panicked. "Canada!" he clarified when he was met with blank stares. "It appears that both he and America aren't present! Ah, _sacre bleu!_ "

"Darling, calm down, I'm sure they're fine. They could just be running late," England assured him. "You know those two - they always get distracted and caught up in trivial things."

"I suppose you're right," France conceded. "Apologies, everyone. Continue."

As the meeting continued on, Canada and America sat unbeknownst to the others in their little corner, quietly giggling at YouTube videos and mouthing the words to various songs. They were completely unaware of the other nations, and vice versa. As the two watched a particularly funny Vine, they couldn't contain themselves and they burst out laughing, effectively stopping all discussions taking place.

"Er, what was that?" England asked, standing on his toes to look over and see the cause of the noise.

America and Canada couldn't stop laughing once they'd started, and they were well aware of the entire room now looking at them, which made them laugh harder.

"Ah, it's Canada and America!" Italy piped up happily, pointing at them.

France and England were at their corner in no time, standing before their boys with England's arms crossed and France's hands on his hips.

"Boys," England said sternly, "what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

America and Canada, now trying to stifle their giggles, looked up at their fathers with only slight sheepishness. Canada wasn't even embarrassed or ashamed at being caught, which was a first.

"Listening to music and watching videos?" America replied in a "duh" tone of voice.

"In the middle of a World Meeting?!" England exclaimed, flailing his arms and nearly hitting France in the head.

"Sorry, Dad," Canada said, grinning up at England in a way that made it clear he wasn't all that sorry anyways. "It won't happen again. Mer and I were just bonding, you see."

"I could care less about you two bonding!" England snapped.

"Shhh, _mon cher_ , please calm down," France soothed, then turned to his sons. " _Garçons_ , you two know better than to do something like this. World Meetings are important, and it is also important that you listen and participate. You could have missed vital information."

"But we didn't," America pointed out.

"But you _could_  have," France reiterated. "I am _très_ disappointed in you two, _mes petits garçons_. You're more responsible than this."

"The two of you are grounded," England stated firmly. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

America and Canada heaved a heavy sigh and shared a glance before Canada took his earphones back and stuck his phone in his pocket. The other countries had continued on with their discussions during the whole spectacle, but a few of them occasionally looked over to see make sure nothing was getting too out of hand. The nations of the world were all-too used to family affairs among them.

France and England returned to their seats, apologizing and babbling stuff about "kids these days" and whatnot.

The two boys did their best to listen to the rest of the meeting, and let out a sigh of relief when it finally came to an end.

"I think your fathers were too harsh on you," Italy said to them on his way out. "You really didn't miss anything important, and I would've ditched this meeting for pasta and a nap any day!"

"Thanks, Italy," Canada replied with a smile, "but try telling that to them!"

"Your fathers just want the best for you," Austria consoled them. "Trust me, I know how it feels and they're just trying to help."

"Yeah, we know. They're just tryna be good parents and stuff," America sighed.

"I am still surprised that you were here the whole time," Russia chuckled. "Ah, well. Maybe next time I will get lucky and you will be gone for real!"

America and Canada blinked and exchanged an uneasy look.

"That's enough, Russia," France chided firmly from behind him before turning to his boys. "Come, you two. England is waiting and he isn't very happy, so it would be best if you behaved."

America and Canada nodded and followed after their father, neither of them wanting to face England's anger, but they weren't sorry for what they did either.

England didn't speak to them until they arrived home, and that was when he turned on them.

"I cannot believe you two!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I know you both are more responsible than this, and yet you disappoint me. America, you wanted independence? Well with independence comes responsibility, my friend, and you just proved that you don't deserve that! The World Meeting is for all us countries to gather and listen to news and work as a team to better our world, and you as a country need to participate! Now that you're independent you have to be responsible and that means being aware and mentally present during meetings should any matters concerning you arise. I thought I raised you better. And you, Canada," he added, turning to his other son, "I am equally disappointed in you as well. You're more responsible than your brother! You're the good child! Did he put you up to it or force you to do it? Because I can't believe that you'd do such a reckless thing on your own accord. You of all people should know the importance of listening during world meetings, seeing as listening is what you do best and you always wish people would listen to you more. Being hypocritical is very unlike you! And you always have such insightful things to say afterward, regardless of whether people hear you or not. I'm appalled at both of you, really. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

America and Canada glanced at each other, took out their earphones, and looked back at England.

"Sorry Dad," America spoke up as Canada stifled a giggle beside him, "we weren't listening. What were you saying?"

**Author's Note:**

> (epilogue: England nearly exploded with rage and France had to calm him down with kisses and hugs as he relayed England's message to Canada and America, who had their phones and earphones confiscated for who knows how long. As revenge, England cooked dinner that evening for the two boys, while France made his own with strict orders to not share his dinner with the twins. America and Canada learned their lesson and promised to listen from then on, and only listened to music and watched videos during meetings when they were sure nobody was watching. Italy, being a #TruBro, always covered for them if anyone suspected anything, and Russia stopped wanting them to be gone and used his scary aura to divert anyone's attention from them if anyone got too suspicious (and if his change of heart and helpfulness was because he had a thing for our certain Hero, well, who could blame him, really?)).
> 
> okay so, first things first, I have limited knowledge of world events so I apologize if what England said in the World Meeting is inaccurate (literally all I could think of is the war in Iraq and even I'm not 100% certain of that oh man I need to educate myself). second, I wrote this way back when I was new in the fandom so like ... they're all pretty generic "Italy loves pasta, Russia is creepy, America is the hero" kind of characterized .... also, don't question the dynamics of this story, like idk how America and Canada would get away with not being seen for that long, maybe their corner was dark or something?? or they were just so far into the back that nobody noticed them??? and about the FACE fam going "home" I have a headcanon that they each have their own houses in their respective countries (sometimes more than one house) but they all have a huge-ass family home in England (which is where the meeting is held in this story, probs should've made it more clear oops) for all of them to stay in. the home is huge-ass bc England has a huge-ass family, duh. lastly, I know Kuma isn't mentioned but just imagine that he's there okay?
> 
> Anyways yeah, that's that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
